Babysitting With Scotland 2!
by ArcticArianna
Summary: Now A series of individual one-shots! scotland has basically raised Arthur with tons of dramatic babysitting events all laced up year by year. Will this 'babysitting ever end' probably not. Review! and read the first one before please!


**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: This is but one of the series of one-shots im creating Babysitting with scotland! Youve better have read the first one :( haha im just kidding I love my wonderful readers who stick with me though i can be quite lazy im sorry. I really am goin to get this series posted quick and there shall be many so make sure you put me on Story Alert well for the author i mean because they will all be individual oneshots! Like the first one is seperate from this one which i did the first one a while back but seeing as so many people pm me and favorite that story ive decided it shall become a series! Please enjoy and if you actualy read this note i love you even more ;)!**Babysitting With Scotland 2"Happy Birthday." Patrick spoke dropping a tiny brit beside the Scot in bed."Thanks, Why're ye here?" Scot rubbed his eyes sitting up. "I'm takin' the boys to my house for some drinks. Your not invited." Patrick smirked. He turned walking out of the room."Have fun with the kid." Looking down Scot met emerald orbs. "Hi Big Brudda." The little one looked up sleepily."Hi boyo." Scot smiled down. "Happy Birthday." The little one turned his head on the pillow to better see his elder brother. "Thanks. C'mon, wake up les go get somthin' tae eat." Scot pulled the four year olds hand to get him up. Then he noticed something. "...Where are yer clothes." Scots eyebrow felt up and down his bare stomach and chest. "I don need em'." "Yes ye dae." Scot argued."No." England spoke calmly up at his brother."Arthur GO." Scot pointed in the direction of the door to Arthurs room."Can you put them on?" Arthur tugged on Scot's leg. Scot groaned. "C'mon." Was his rummeged through the drawers for clothes. He finally found Arthurs green cloak and held it in one hand. Then he found the white underwear that went along with them."Here." Scot gestured to the clothes he was holding in Arthurs direction."You." Arthur sucked on his hand looking down at his crouching older brother."..." _"My bleedin birthday and I got tae sit here dressin Arthur." _Well this was took Arthur by the hands and plopped him to sit on Scots knee. He lifted the night shirt over Arthurs head then pulled off the small underclothes. Another clean pair of clothes were placed on the youngers body as Scot stood up. "Now." Scot started. "Im goin' outside to clean up the yard. Ye stay here and dinae do anything." And he was gone. "..." Now, being a curious four-year old Arthur sat up and stood. He eyed the door to the hallway before slowly making his way to it. He knew what Scot told him, he just didn't see the fun in listening to him. Scot wiped the sweat from his forehead and patted his hands together standing up fully. His shirt had come off somewhere along the journey which he'd grabbed and proceded on walking into the house."Ey, Boyo, Ye needa showe-" He stopped dead in his tracks when Arthur wasn't were he still should've been. "Damnit." He set out through the house to look for his in the midst of all the searching he'd barely noticed the faint sound of crying. As realization sparked Scot ran to the heart of the distant sound. Sure, tell a kid to stay in one place, do they listen? No, that's insane why would they listen when they could simply _not_ do as they are told and fall down a flight of wood stairs. _Oh shit!_"Arthur! _Damnit! Boyo!_ Cant ye just listen tae me fer once! I know what i'm talkin' bout!" Scot lighted the four year old and the latter clung to him. then, Like that, Arthur let go of Scot and fell to the floor sitting there crying. "Don't touch me! I don' need your help. Y-you cussed at me." Arthurs face grew red as he wipes the tears which continued to poor down his cheeks. "J-jerk." Scot kneeled down and sighed. "I nae I'm sorry I cussed at ye but that disnae give ye the right tae call me a jerk. Got it?" Arthur punched Scots arm. "Yes! You can cuss at me then I cant call you a jerk? Thats no fair!" He pouted."I didnae say it was fair, boyo. Still means yer listenen tae me thou." He grabbed the younger and held him. "Y-your s-so mean today." Arthur didn't show it at first but more and more tears were pushing out the corners of both his eyes. Once Scot had been fully awair of Arthurs tears and how sad hed gotten over Scot being _mean_ to him he held him in front of his face. "Listen, ye know I love ye most out o' all my brothers but he cannae dae whatever ye please. See, now yer hurt." Arthur sniffled cupping Scots face in his two small palms. His cheeks were red and the tears still fell yet he looked a bit happier from the sparkle in his eyes. "I know..." _later that night..._"Big Brudda..." Arthur stuck his head in the doorway and looked innocently up at his brother who was sitting in his bed."Yeah?" He sat up against the pillows fixing his blanket slightly. "I-I made you a birthday present." He walked in dragging a guitar bigger than himself behind him. "I wrote a song about you." Scot rose an eyebrow as arthur jumped into bed pulling the guitar along with him and he began strumming some strings. _" My big 's better then my talks kind of helps groom my bunny. He tells about his birthdays I just wanna say.I love you big tell me all about keep control of patricks every-time you yell.I cry and then you everyone leaves me stay behind with babysittings not the your still my favorite.I Wuv You Big Brudda!"_Even though it barely even rhymed and Sounded bad enough with Arthur mindlessly strumming away, Scot was-was shocked. That was quite possibly the cutest thing Arthur has ever done. "Arthur.""D-did you like it?" Arthur asked almost tearing up. Scot picked up the smaller laughing and held him. "Yeah, it was nice, boyo." But Scot knew it was more then good. Sure he and Arthur didn't always see eye to eye but hey, that was his baby brother and he didn't care how much he'd ever have to babysit him._End_**Oh scot your going to regret that last line. Review that makes new stories come in faster :)!**


End file.
